


The Way It Stops and Starts

by comeoncomeout



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Mutual Pining, fake marriage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeoncomeout/pseuds/comeoncomeout
Summary: When newly-elected President Drumpf overturns President Marsdin's Alien Amnesty Act, Kara faces deportation. Fearing she will be revealed as Supergirl or forced to leave her life as Kara Danvers behind, she marries her friend, Lena Luthor.Kara and Lena find themselves taking different journies of self actualization, ultimately discovering their similar paths lead to each other.





	1. Protective Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> "Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it is it wants. The way it stops and starts."  
> -Poe

_Lena Luthor is making headline news yet again this week. The heiress to the Luthor fortune and the CEO of her re-branded family corporation LCorp was found innocent two days ago after being wrongfully accused of assisting her mother, Lillian Luthor with the undercover anti-alien terrorist organization known as Cadmus._  
_Photographs surfaced online late last night of a much less stoic Lena Luthor than we saw just days before at her mother's trial. The Daily Planet is reporting that Ms. Luthor eloped on Valentine's Day with none other than CatCo Magazine's own rookie journalist, Kara Danvers. The same reporter who has been tied to every "The One Good Luthor" publication released since the CEO's move to National City._  
_Acting Chief Editor of CatCo magazine, James Olsen refused to comment on the couple's spontaneous marriage, but Luthor's PR team has agreed to release a statement later this afternoon. Stay tuned to KPJT News for more on this developing story._  
  
James was locked up in his office, refusing to speak with anyone while he received the brunt of Cat Grant's fury. Using her super hearing, Kara had forced herself to cease her eavesdropping before hearing much of anything. Having her mentor use the words, "Those millennial floozies" paired with "Kiera" and "Lex Luthor's kid sister" had been enough. If Cat was this angry, then she did not want to come face to face with Snapper today.  
  
Before Kara could even consider using her super speed to her advantage, Snapper marched towards her, his glasses hanging low on his nose, intensifying his heated glare. Wasn't Kara the one with heat vision? Because in this moment, she was pretty positive Snapper could have burned a hole right through the Girl of Steel with that stare.  
  
As expected, he plowed right in the second Kara was within human ear shot, "Danvers, what the hell do you think you're doing showing your face here?"  
  
Kara stuttered, "I.. I'm.. mm.. working?"  
  
"Not anymore you're not. Do you realize the steaming pile of horse manure you have put CatCo through with this stunt?! It takes years, Ponytail, decades even to build a publication to be credible and dependable to the masses. And you ruined that in one night."  
  
Kara twitched nervously, staring at the floor, fearing the look from her boss could literally kill her, "I.. I.."  
  
James who had abruptly ended his call, stepped out of his office with his hands in his pockets, his head held high in superiority.  
  
_Guardian to the rescue._ Kara couldn't believe she was even thinking those words considering..  
  
"I'll take it from here, Snapper. Kara, my office, please."  
  
Snapper mumbled under his breath, walking towards his office, "Biased amateurs."  
  
James shut his office door quietly. He collapsed on the sofa in Cat's office, cupping his head in his hands while releasing a frustrated groan.  
  
In the worst attempt imaginable, Kara tried to ease James in with, "So I suppose Snapper doesn't want my LCorp piece on Lena refusing to sell her alien detection device to the government?"  
  
After taking what felt like hours to collect himself he finally looked to Kara, "Would you like me to be your boss first or your friend?"  
  
Kara weighed her options. Wanting to end on a good note and knowing as her friend, James would always support her, she answered, "Boss first."  
  
"What the hell were you thinking Kara? Marrying the woman who you have interviewed countless times? You've painted her as both a hero and a victim to National City. You've championed for her in your articles and vindicated her. You put CatCo in hot water with this, and I honestly don't know how I.. how the people.. could ever trust any word you write ever again. Your career will be extremely difficult now."  
  
"You're not firing me?"  
  
James huffed a laugh, "You think Cat Grant would ever let you go? You're too valuable."  
  
"What did Ms. Grant say exactly?"  
  
"Like you weren't listening."  
  
"I tried honestly but.. she sounded.. she was _really angry_."  
  
"Oh, she's livid. Mainly because the Daily Planet broke the story first. Now, as your friend, I have to ask. I understand why you may have felt you couldn't tell me about Lena, but did you at least tell Clark?"  
  
  
**24 Hours Earlier**  
  
  
Kara trudged through the entrance of the DEO clad in her supersuit. Winn was typing furiously at his station as she approached.  
  
"Any luck on finding Lillian Luthor?"  
"No, she and Hank Henshaw.. the real Hank Henshaw.. Cyborg Superman.. must be off-grid somewhere, plotting their next move."  
Kara sighed, resigning herself to negativity, "You'll find them."  
  
Winn swiveled in his chair, giving her a small appreciative grin before looking over Kara's shoulder, his eyebrows scrunching together in bewilderment. Kara turned around and gaped.  
  
She lit up at the woman walking towards her, "Lucy! It's so good to see you!"  
Lucy welcomed Kara's giant bear hug. She pulled back, fixing a practiced smile across her features, "I wish I were here to see you under different circumstances. I need to speak with you and J'onn immediately."  
Winn chimed in, "He's in the lab with Alex."  
Kara crinkled her forehead, "Is everything okay?"

Excluding all pleasantries, Lucy made a beeline for the lab. The moment the doors opened she started in, "I don't have a lot of time, so I'll cut right to the chase. Today, President Drumpf will be signing his executive order to overturn the Alien Amnesty Act. As soon as that document is signed, J'onn and Supergirl will be detained and deported."  
J'onn questioned, "Deported? To where exactly?"  
"Your home planet, outer space, Drumpf doesn't care as long as all aliens who have not attained citizenship and registered as extraterrestrial with the U.S. government have been arrested and forced out."  
Kara shook her head, "But wait.. both of us have registered. Both of us are legal citizens of this country. My planet doesn't exist anymore!  
"I thought that as well until I found out they have blacklisted you two, specifically. Apparently, Kara Danvers has a fraudulent social security number and Supergirl is registered as a pseudo-identity. As for J'onn, they are claiming that Hank Henshaw is a legal U.S. citizen, not J'onn Jonzz.  
Protectively Alex added, "But the government knows about J'onn's true identity. And my parents adopted Kara. Plus, no one is revealing my sister as Supergirl, it's too risky. You're here so you must have a plan, so what is it?"  
"I'm telling you all I know, and I'm here to warn you. I don't want to know what you three plan. The fewer people who know, the better. And Kara," Lucy let her eyes lower to the floor for the first time since her entrance, "Don't let James break the story first. My father will know I was here. Have Winn clear the security footage. I'll do what I can on my end to protect you."  
Kara wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck to pull her into a tight hug, whispering a quiet 'thank you' into her ear.  
Lucy sighed and nodded to Kara and J'onn, "Good luck."  
Alex crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Lucy to leave the room before asking, "Got any ideas?"

Kara knew the feeling she had after leaving Lena's office, the feeling that she could have it all, was slipping away from her again. Lillian Luthor's arrest had paved the way for every fear-driven bigot to take to the polls. The confirmation of President Drumpf had been a shock, and it was only a matter of time before he sieged control of the DEO. Truthfully, they should have expected this.  
  
It wasn't entirely out of the realm of plausibility that Kara's earthly identity was in question. After all, Jeremiah and Eliza did everything they could to hide her Kryptonian nature from the world. All documentation of her adoption would have been falsified.  
  
If Drumpf was denying an adoption union, perhaps another union would be the perfect, deserving, uppercut to his jaw.

"Alex, when immigrants from other countries marry a U.S. citizen they immediately receive amnesty, correct?"  
Alex noticeably flinched, knowing what angle Kara was working, "But if you marry another alien, it doesn't exactly work."  
"I wouldn't be marrying J'onn. I'd need to marry a non-alien, actual U.S. citizen like," Kara paused for a brief second before adding, "Lena."  
J'onn and Alex glanced towards each other then turned their attentions on Kara, J'onn with a smug grin while Alex stifled a laugh. Crinkling her eyebrows together, Kara sincerely wanted to know why they found this scenario so amusing.  
After an incredibly awkward silence Alex inquired, "Why Lena, exactly? Why not James or Winn? You know, the two _men_ you have romantic history with who know you're Supergirl?"  
Kara wasn't sure why Lena was her first thought. She reasoned it must be a protective instinct and, "The fewer people who know the truth the better. It's too complicated with James and Winn due to past feelings. No, it needs to be a friend I trust who doesn't know. I can tell her immigration reform is after me because of a mix up with adoption paperwork, which isn't necessarily a lie. If we get caught, then the person I marry won't be at any fault. Plus, this gives me a chance to keep Lena safe from Lillian. I know Lena's mother will come back for her eventually, and this way, I can be there."  
J'onn cleared his throat, "Very well then. I can assume a new identity easily enough, and we can go into hiding. I've done it before, after all."

 **Present**  
  
Being an alien had always meant living a low-profile existence, and the only true downfall of marrying Lena laid way for Kara's least favorite part of Earth. Living on this planet also meant telling half truths in order to protect her secret and the people she loved. Kara Zor-El had died with Krypton, and with her had gone the sense of blunt honesty Kara had learned from her parents. The same parents who had taught her that even those with the best intentions carry the weight of imperfection.  
  
As difficult as it all was to accept, Kara knew keeping James in the dark along with everyone else was the surest way to protect them.  
  
"No James, I didn't tell Clark. But I don't have to justify our relationship. It was.. sudden, yes, but Lena is my wife now, and if you guys care about me, then you will accept that."  
With a reluctant sigh, James replied, "As your boss and your friend, I am happy for you. Now, you are officially on two weeks paid vacation until this whole thing blows over. Take Lena on a honeymoon while we hold things down here."

 _We_ clearly meaning, Guardian and Winn keeping the peace in National City. A week ago that thought would have made Kara's blood boil, threatening Red Kryptonite level anger, but her mind was elsewhere. The public would expect the newly married power couple to go on a honeymoon, and it wouldn't hurt to take Lena away from the limelight for a week or two.  
  
After saying her goodbyes to James and CatCo, Kara changed into her supersuit and called her _wife_.


	2. How to Make a Name for Yourself

"Jess, I'll need you to clear my schedule for the next two weeks. Kara and I are going to Hawaii for our honeymoon in a few days, and we have other business to attend to before we can leave. I trust you'll keep LCorp afloat while we're away, but please call if you need me."  
"Certainly, Ms. Luthor. Or is it Mrs. Luthor or is it Mrs. Danvers now?"

Of all the things she should have discussed with Kara before agreeing to their arrangement, this question from Jess was one of the simpler ones they had neglected to discuss. Lena Luthor prided herself on her quick wit, but even the thought of Kara made her stumble over her words.  
  
Taking her painted bottom lip between her teeth she answered truthfully, "We haven't.. worked that out yet, but I would prefer for you to continue calling me Ms. Luthor for now."  
"Ms. Luthor.. I will let you know when your wife arrives."  
  
**24 hours earlier**  
  
Lena had grown accustomed to drop in visits from her only friend in National City; however, the woman pacing in front of her desk was unlike any version of Kara Danvers she had seen yet. The CEO had noted, appreciated even, that the reporter was much like herself. With each new interview or drop in visit, a new layer of Kara was exposed.  
  
Lena supposed that was why she didn't make friends easily, never wishing to expose more of herself than necessary.  
  
Taking risks for the betterment of her business was one thing, but allowing anyone to get too close to her personally meant vulnerability.  
  
Her life had been a game of chess since the moment she stepped through the doors of the Luthor mansion. She was always calculating five moves ahead but sacrificing when necessary, knowing how to work the board in her favor. And then there was Kara.  
  
Moving to National City was supposed to be a fresh start, and it had been for her. But Lena truly shouldn't have been surprised she was still playing the same game she had always played.  
  
Only, Kara was like a breath of fresh air because for once there was no game, no means to an ends. Kara Danvers was genuine, trustworthy, and loyal. She had made a vow to stand up for Lena, always. Despite never trusting words, knowing how her mother's tainted tongue had only held obligatory promises, Lena trusted Kara's actions.  
  
Her anxious actions at the present moment were making Lena herself nervous as she watched the reporter figuratively burning holes through her floor with her back and forth quick steps. So far Lena had tried to get them to sit down on her couch until Kara could gather her thoughts which had resulted in the older woman starting to speak her mind only to then shake her head and adjust her glasses.  
  
Looking at her watch, Lena noted she was already fifteen minutes late for her ten o'clock meeting. She sent a text to Jess to reschedule. It was clear Kara was having an existential crisis in the middle of her office at the moment, and no way was Lena going to leave her only friend in this state.  
  
"Kara, whatever," She gestured to the overly stressed woman fidgeting in front of her, "this is, you can talk to me. I'm here for you, whatever you need."  
Kara released a long exhaled reply, "I'm being deported, and I need you to marry me."  
The CEO crossed her arms and leaned against the edge of her desk, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
Taking her hand, Kara guided them to sit on Lena's couch. She gathered herself before, "There was an issue with my adoption paperwork, and apparently I'm not a legal U.S. citizen. I'm going to be deported today unless I get married, so will you marry me?"  
Lena chuckled nervously and covered her mouth with her hand. When she noticed the serious pleading in Kara's eyes, she composed herself and, "You know, I always imagined how it would be when someone asked me those little four words. Gotta say, not what I anticipated."  
Kara fidgeted with her glasses, a nervous habit Lena had picked up on the first time she met the other woman. When Kara's face fell, Lena reached out her hand to comfort her friend but, "Lena, I'm so sorry. I know it's a lot to ask, and I understand if you don't want to marry me. If you're waiting for the right person or if you're seeing someone, then.."  
"Okay, let's do it." Lena interrupted Kara's rambling because what did she have to lose? Most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole after all, and marrying Kara was honestly the least she could do for the woman who had made her life bearable in National City even with her mother and brother trying to kill her.  
  
The blonde practically flew to the ceiling when she jumped up from the couch, "Really?! You'll marry me?"  
"Why not? You are my hero, Kara Danvers. I'd be happy to fake marry you."  
  
**Present**  
  
Kara walked into Lena's office as the CEO's _wife_ for the first time. Lena couldn't help but thinking how yet again another Kara Danvers stood before her, holding a bouquet of lilies in one hand and two plumeria flowers in the other. The bright smile of the other woman was like a ray of sunshine on a cold gray day, and Lena couldn't help the overly pleased look she gave in turn.  
  
Kara handed Lena the bouquet before asking, "How was your morning, my beautiful wife?"  
Lena laughed easily the same way she always did around Kara, "Well _wife_ I've been planning an official statement on our _spontaneous marriage_ all morning. Thank you for the flowers, nice touch. They are gorgeous, just like you." She shot Kara a quick squinted wink before ushering them to her couch.  
  
“I was only able to get two plumerias. They are rare here, but I learned today that they are native to Hawaii. Is that why you picked Hawaii for our _honeymoon_?” Kara air quoted.  
Smirking slightly, “Perhaps, but also I don’t believe you can leave the country until immigration reform assesses the true nature of our relationship. Speaking of which, we should discuss a few specifics before our first drop in visit. Get our story straight, among other things.”  
“Okay what did you have in mind?”  
“Well, Jess asked me what she should call me, Mrs. Luthor or Mrs. Danvers. I hadn’t the slightest idea what to tell her. I understand if you don’t want to take the Luthor name, so maybe..”  
Kara interrupted, “No, I can be Kara Luthor. You said the first time I met you that you wanted to make a name for yourself outside of your family. Let’s make the Luthor name ours then, a force for good.”

As if it was as simple as breathing, Kara wanted to assist in fixing the damage Lex had done to the Luthor name. Lena teared up slightly at the thought of someone else carrying her burdens. She knew this sham marriage was a rouse to protect Kara from deportation, but the feeling of deep admiration for her friend welled in Lena’s chest all the same. The undeniable truth was while Lena never imagined herself being married or truly happy with anyone considering the stain on her family, Kara was continuing to show her how she could determine her own path.

The raven-haired woman smiled down at her crossed hands in her lap, willing tears back as she inhaled sharply before fixing her green eyes on the sad deep blue ones in front of her, “Well Mrs. Kara Luthor, I think that settles that.”  
Kara’s bright smile returned, and she gently took Lena’s hand in her own, “I can’t thank you enough for doing this for me, Lena. So what other kinks need to be worked out?”

And here came the part that Lena feared most. It was clear that while Kara had a toughness hidden underneath all of those adorable pastel cardigans, she also had several nervous habits Lena had observed. She had seen Kara be affectionate with her sister at the wedding chapel where they had eloped. She was always quick to reach out a literal hand to Lena when she was upset just as she had done moments ago, but it seemed her new wife had little experience in romantic affections. Example A being that they didn’t even kiss after reciting their vows the previous night. So how exactly could Lena bring up the fact that some small amounts of affection, not necessarily public affections, would be needed to solidify their faux marriage?  
Resolving herself to just come out with it, Lena said, “One rather important kink is appearing that we are, in fact, romantically affectionate with one another. I’m not the type to have a full on make-out session in public, but we have to at least appear to be in love. Married couples, newlyweds especially, often kiss each other to say 'goodbye' or 'hello' or just to say ‘I love you.’ We should definitely practice, otherwise, immigration is going to know it’s all a lie.”

The bright blush that crept up Kara’s chest, neck, and entire face was almost too cute, and Lena had to laugh at her correct assumption that Kara was shy when it came to any type of touching that was more than platonic. Her reply of, “Okay,” was barely above a whisper, but it was affirmation none-the-less. The blonde leaned in and tilted her head, and Lena instinctively leaned forward as she asked, “Oh, you want to start right,” Her words were cut off when Kara’s lips pressed softly against her own.  
Their lips lingered together for a brief moment, and when they parted Lena quietly gasped in a breath of fresh air before remembering, “Now. We’re doing this now, oh, okay.”  
This time Lena felt less caught-off-guard, and she cupped Kara’s cheek while the older woman placed a hand on her pale shoulder. After a few mishaps, one being Kara’s glasses getting stuck in Lena’s hair, they worked through the awkwardness of their first kisses.

The moment Kara sucked in her bottom lip, Lena felt a small flutter in her stomach which was quickly tamped down by a knock at her door. They pulled apart quickly, and Kara laughed awkwardly when Jess walked into Lena's office.  
  
"Ms. Luthor, I'm so sorry! I'll come back later."  
Lena bite her own lip and, "Not to worry, Jess. What can I do for you?"  
"James Olsen is on the line for you. He would like an exclusive about," she gestured between the two women seated on the couch, "you and Ms. Danvers."  
Kara cleared her throat, "Actually, It's Mrs. Luthor now. Tell James we'd be delighted." She turned her gaze to Lena, "If that's okay with you, babe?"  
Letting her usual full-toothed grin take over Lena answered, "Yes, of course. Tell Mr. Olsen the two Mrs. Luthor's will fit him at four this afternoon. We will meet at CatCo if that works for him."  
  



	3. How to Fit In

A bittersweet feeling washed over Kara as she watched the moving team Lena had hired neatly pack away her entire wardrobe. She carefully packed her own personal keepsakes into cardboard boxes. The picture she kept on her bedside table of her and Alex laid atop her favorite books in the last cardboard box, and she sealing it with packing tape. Like all of these seemingly trivial items that would soon grace the Luthor's upscale penthouse, she wondered where her life would fit into Lena's.  
  
She had a hard enough time hiding her secret identity from Lena already what with 'I flew here, on a bus' and Operation Mrs. Doubtfire at Lena's gala. Now she would be living with someone who didn't know her as Supergirl. She reminded herself how important it was for Lena's safety to keep her in the dark on that front.  
  
Despite not feeling that her normal Kara Danvers life (currently being taken to the moving truck) belonged in a lush apartment, she at least knew _she_ would and could feel emotionally comfortable with Lena, at home with her.  
  
And well, she also knew she was comfortable with being _romantically affection_ with Lena, which didn't hurt.

No, that most certainly had not hurt, quite the opposite if Kara was being honest with herself.  
  
She did, however, feel conflicted that she had used her super hearing to pick up on the acceleration in Lena's heart rate when they had _practiced_ kissing in her office. And it had merely been for the sake of believability that they were doing that in the first place.  
  
It wasn't as if Lena Luthor actually wanted to kiss her, even though Kara hoped she did. Which was why she had to see if she had any effect on Lena. Using her super hearing was for science, that was it. Nothing else, at all. But what if?..  
  
Kara remembered the moment Lena had implied they would have to learn how to kiss each other, and she hadn't been wrong considering the few hiccups they had, one being Kara grabbing Lena's shoulder a little too roughly.  
  
She had left Lena's office after that to meet the moving company at her apartment at eleven am. When the door closed behind her, she used her x-ray vision to get one last glance at Lena. When she saw the CEO bite her lip in a smile, a memory washed over her of Alex and her friend Vicky Donahue, the one Alex admitted to having feeling towards when she came out.  
  
At the time she still felt lonely on earth, thus anytime Alex had Vicky stay at the Danvers' instead of staying with the Donahue's, she used her powers to see what Alex and Vicky were doing. On one instance, she had found her sister and her best friend "practicing" for the boys they would kiss.  
  
Like Alex, it seemed that Kara had suppressed those memories, until now. She recalled that after that night was when Alex had a falling out with her best friend, and she cringed when she realized she may have caused it.  
  
She didn't know until that night that two women or two men being together had a term, had negative connotations to some people on Earth. At least not until she had burst into Alex's room squealing, "You two make an adorable couple."

Kara learned that night that to fit in, she would only have relationships with men. It was during her awkward puberty years that she had this new revelation added to her "How to Fit In on Earth and Hide Your Alien Identity" list, so she had never even considered women as an option. She ticked yet another reason on her mental list of why she had asked Lena Luthor to marry her.  
 _Reason 7: It's easier to have a fake marriage with a woman you will have to divorce eventually, than a man who will have you catching feelings._  
  
Yes, this was much easier for Kara than fake marrying James would have been, especially considering how they had just found common ground in their friendship again.  
  
As if the thought of him was enough, Kara's phone vibrated in her jeans, "Hey James. What's up?"  
"Hey Kara, I was wondering if I'd be interviewing you and Lena together or separately."

"Together of course." Kara laughed awkwardly into the phone.  
  
There was something in his voice that was omniscient that made Kara weary so, "I'm sorry James, but I have to go. The moving truck is here, and I still have," she looked around at her fully packed up apartment, "So much stuff to box. Lena and I will see you at four though."  
"Yeah, sure. Do you need help with any packing? You know, I have mad box tapping skills."  
"No!" She practically yelled, "I mean, thank you, but Lena hired these movers and they're almost done."  
"But you just said.."  
"Oh, golly! There's a kitten up a tree, I have to go, James. Bye!" _*click*_  
  
Kara took one last look at her apartment before locking the door. She had made many memories in this apartment but she could carry those with her. It was only a place, and her Earth family had taught her the true meaning of home.  
  
 **24 Hours Earlier**  
  
Kara walked through the elevator doors of CatCo with as much anxiety as she had experienced the first time she had done so during her interview to be Cat Grant's newest assistant. But if this job had stuck for her and she had even found her true career path as a reporter at CatCo, then she could certainly handle this day.  
  
Snapper had already given his assignments meaning that Kara had missed her opportunity for anything other than a puff piece, but she could handle that. She had enough on her mind, waiting for the President to sign his executive order overturning the Alien Amnesty Act. That and the fact that she would be eloping with Lena Luthor in less than twelve hours.

Rao himself clearly mocked Kara's attempted double lives on Earth because the moment the executive order was signed, Snapper had scrapped his original plans. Kara of course was assigned to interview Lena which on any other day would have relieved the blonde but certainly not today.

Interviewing Lena was usually more like having a talk with a friend, almost always followed by a quick lunch or a shared cup of coffee. When Snapper had specifically asked for Kara to do a follow-up story on Lena's alien detection device, she had panicked.  
  
"Wouldn't you prefer a different angle such as, oh I don't know, does Lena herself feel less safe with this new executive order? Like maybe the President would halt the search for Lillian Luthor in favor of using valuable police resources to track down illegal extraterrestrials."  
  
"You're being biased again, Danvers. You're blinded by your hardcore alien rights views. Use that but don't explicitly mention in your article that the President is an alien-hating bigot. Make the story about the device. The News Gods know Lena Luthor's been through enough this week, don't make it about her."  
  
At least that, Kara could agree with. Lena had been through more in her life than any twenty four year old should have to go through.  
  
As Kara actually took the bus to Lena's office for her second visit of the day, she thought about what all Lena had endured.  
  
She tallied each grievance, so she could lock away any sadness or frustration before entering Lena's office on the top floor.  
 _1\. Adopted at four by the Luthor's after the death of her birth mother._  
2\. Shipped to boarding school.  
3\. Loving Lex and being unable to save him from madness.  
4\. Her mother's love being something she had to earn only for her goodness and her intelligence to never be enough.  
5\. Always being judged for being a Luthor even though Lena was one of the softest, most kind-hearted, most self-sacrificing people Kara had ever met.  
6\. Being alone through it all..  
  
With that last thought, Kara felt even more admiration for her friend well inside of her. She pressed her temple against the cool glass of the bus window, realizing just how lucky she was to have the Danvers adopt her.  
  
She didn't know until much later that she was saying goodbye to her parents for the last time. When she had landed, her mission changed. Earth was filled with so many new fears, but she was never truly alone the way Lena had been when she became an orphan. Kara always had Alex and Eliza. Now she had James, Winn, and J'onn to call family. And she had Lena..

When Kara reached her stop, Lena's words came back to her,  
 _I've never had friends like you before. Come to think of it, I've never had family like you before._

**Present**  
  
Kara decided she could afford to fly. The moving company wouldn't be to Lena's apartment for at least another hour, meaning she had plenty of time to eat her weight in potstickers and pizza at the new underground DEO before meeting them.  
  
She balanced the entire Chinese menu on two boxes of pizza and somehow managed to not trip over her own feet when she juggled the food with one hand while touching the fingerprint pad for entry. Of course there was grease from a potsticker on her thumb denying her access, so she heat visioned the sensor instead. She was starving and needed to talk to her sister, J'onn could get over the Kryptonian ruining more expensive government equipment.  
  
"Damnit Supergirl. We can't just replace equipment when you break things. This facility is not covered by the endless amounts of military money from the government. In case you forgot, we were almost deported yesterday?"  
"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to my sister and I'm starving! Besides, Winn can fix anything. Also, I brought food!"  
The puppy dog pout on Supergirl was even more effective than Kara would have expected.  
Her space dad actually smiled before answering, "Marriage looks good on you, Kara. You're glowing."  
Alex walked up at the precise second Kara began to babble, "Oh Rao, isn't that what people say to pregnant women? Lena and I just kissed! You don't think Kryptonians can get pregnant from kissing women do you? No, then Kal-El would have gotten pregnant when he kissed Lois Lane. Or wait.. Is it only female Kryptonians who can get pregnant from kissing gorgeous women? Should Alex run some tests to make sure.."  
Alex interrupted her flustered sister with, "Gorgeous women? Lena is gorgeous is she? Also, he just meant you look happy. You can't get pregnant from kissing your wife Kara, but if it makes you feel better, I'll run some tests."  
"Okay, but I want to eat first."

After eating every bit of food with their DEO family, Alex used the special needles Kara hated to draw her blood. When she was finished, Kara asked, "When you and Vicky Donahue used to practice kissing, did it ever seem like she wasn't just.. practicing?"  
"You remember that?"  
When Kara nodded, Alex answered, "I think maybe, yeah. But the last tidbit of information I heard about Vicky was that she is happily married to a man and has three kids. We were young. I don't think you should compare Vicky's experimentation with your current situation with Lena."  
Kara opened her mouth in denial, but no words made their way out. She pressed her lips together and took in a sharp breath to gather a response.  
  
This was Alex. If anyone could understand what she was feeling, then it was her sister.  
"Since the day my pod crashed on Earth, I've been learning how to fit in among everyone else. Yesterday when the thought of all of that being for nothing crashed down on me, I was terrified. I feared being forced to leave to return to a planet that was gone. I hated the thought of leaving behind the ones I loved, again. Yet, my first thought on how I could stay, was to marry Lena. On Krypton, we didn't even have a word for gay or lesbian, but it's so different here. The LGBTQ community has so many struggles, and some people never get a chance to be open about who they love or who they are. I know you've been dealing with how difficult it is, and I'm so immensely proud and grateful to have you as my sister. I didn't have the chance to be myself until I became Supergirl. But I'm more than Supergirl. I'm Kara Danvers _and_ I'm Kara Zor-El. I'm still discovering what that all means, me just being Kara. I never considered having feelings for a woman because I had to remain hidden from this world. And Lena noticed me anyway, not as Supergirl but as Kara. She.. she makes me feel like I'm enough.  
Alex removed her gloves and wiped a tear from her eye before pulling Kara into a tight hug, "I hate you right now, just so you know."  
The sisters laughed together and then Alex replied, "I'm sorry if I projected any of my teenage internalized homophobia onto you. It was never my intention to hold you back from being Supergirl or Kara. It doesn't matter if you like women or if you only like Lena, I'll always be your sister and I'll always be here for you."  
With a smirk Kara replied, "You aren't mad at me for copying you again are you?"  
"Nah, can't blame you for wanting to be like me."  
  



	4. Primal Instincts

Lena Luthor had learned all too early in life that everything came with a price. Lionel paid the price for his affair, fathering a daughter he never truly wanted. By way of marriage, Lillian paid a similar price, being a mother figure to her husband's mistress's daughter. Lex was rotting in a maximum security prison for his transgressions, and Lena paid the price for being a Luthor.

As much as her father had instilled in her, had invested in her, she despised him for what he had done to their family. If Lena had never been born, then perhaps Lex's goodness towards her as a child would have been shared with the world. If she had never set foot in the Luthor household, then maybe Lillian would have been the mother she needed to be to Lex. If her mother had never met Lionel, maybe he could have loved Lillian enough to fulfill her.  
  
There was a primal instinct within Lena to negate living in the hypothetical though, and she refused to dwell on those thoughts. She sought out to not only be different from her family but to use their mistakes as the basis of her emotional understanding. She would never allow another person to pay a price on her behave.

The words she had uttered to Kara in her office weeks ago rang through to her.  
  
_I realized that some people are just bad. There's nothing you can do to change that. But you can learn to protect yourself._  
  
Now, her mission was to protect her and Kara from exposure. Kara was on the side of good, and although Lena had lived a lonely existence being the only true lightness in the Luthor mansion, she didn't have to be alone anymore.  
  
Still, that didn't mean she wouldn't adamantly protective herself.  
  
For that reason, she had asked Kara to have Supergirl meet with her before leaving for their CatCo interview.  
  
The hero and her friends at the DEO should be informed that only Lena could open Lex's arsenals.  
  
After Lillian had left her to die, she had flirted with the idea of telling Supergirl she was a true Luthor after all. It was her primal instincts that kept her from divulging that information so freely.  
  
With the President's executive order and her refusal to sell her prototype for her alien detection device, she had played her defensive move.  
  
Kara may believe in her, but Supergirl above all others had every right to be weary of a true Luthor.  
  
Her adoption status couldn't protect her. Luthor blood was worth thirty-two consecutive life sentences, and Lena refused to serve one of them merely because her father had fucked and left her mother.  
  
When the Super landed on her balcony at precisely two pm, an awed expression lit up her features. It never failed to strike her that someone who appeared so human could hold so much power.  
  
"Supergirl! Thank you for coming."  
"Kara Danvers told me you needed to see me. Is this about your mother?"  
Not wanting to monopolize too much of National City's hero's time Lena replied, "Partially yes. The facility you rescued me from, it was Lex's, and there are others. There's something else, but I need to know that you trust Kara's judgement about me." She gestured to the safe that sat on the table against the wall, "You can have this as a token of good faith."  
"I have told you before Mrs. Luthor that I am a pretty good judge of character. I have always trusted you, and I don't need your alien detection device to solidify that."  
Lena squinted slightly. Not only had Supergirl known what the safe contained but also, "Mrs. Luthor? So I'm assuming Kara told you when you spoke with her." The CEO bite her lip and continued, "I'll have to get used to the Misses bit."  
Supergirl smiled, "I think you will. Kara was different today," then in a fumbling attempt at casual the hero had never needed before she added, "good different. But I have to ask, why have you not discussed what it is you need to tell me with her? She is your wife after all."  
"And I will when the time is right. Although my marriage is none of your concern, I can assure you that Kara tends to be the only person who makes me feel I can be myself. You can understand that, I'm sure, hiding from those who wish harm to you, having few people to trust. I'm willing to bet you have family and friends who would be in danger if anyone knew who you truly are. You see, we're not so different you and me. I have the same instinct to protect what is mine."  
  
"What secret do you have to protect, Mrs. Luthor?"  
Lena tapped her fingertips against her safe, "I want you to take this, and you will. All of the information on my device is in this safe. This is my way of protecting your kind."  
The Luthor walked to her chair to sit, grounding herself from showing her emotions. "As for my secret, I only just discovered the truth myself. When I went to the jail to visit my mother, she told me that I am Lionel Luthor's bastard daughter. I never understood why my father shared his company with me while my mother despised my existence as if I was of no use to her. Until the night Metallo kidnapped me from that jail cell, I didn't think my mother would ever even pretend to need me. Only Luthor blood can open Lex's toys and gadgets at his arsenals. I do not know their locations, but I know my mother will come for me when she needs them opened. I am asking for your protection and your trust."

Supergirl picked up the safe effortlessly and walked to the balcony door, "Consider it done, Mrs. Luthor. But I still think your wife deserves to know. You said you can be yourself with Kara. If that's true, you should trust that she loves you no matter who's blood runs through your veins."

**24 Hours Earlier**  
  
"Jess, have our tech team bring over every shred of information on the alien detection device. Someone we know we can trust. I don't want any blueprints, prototypes, lab tests, anything at all getting into the government's hands."  
"Right away, Ms. Luthor. Also, Kara Danvers is here to see you, again."

A pleased smile and a familiar warmth coursed through Lena as she cleared her throat and masked her satisfaction, "Very well. Send her in, please. And wait until she has left before depositing those files on my desk."  
  
The CEO tapped her pen on her desk while re-reading the e-mail she had already answered an hour ago when the reporter stepped into her office.

Lena looked up at the blonde and smirked, "Missing your fiancée already?"

Her shy friend averted her gaze to the floor, opening her mouth for a beat in silent contemplation as if her mouth would work even if her thoughts were scattered. She managed to reply with a laugh, "Actually, I am here on official CatCo business. Do you have time for a quick interview?"

"I always have time for you. Although I must warn you, I doubt Snapper Carr will be publishing this article."

The blonde adjusted her glasses as she chuckled softly, "Be that as it may, I am still on the clock today. As a CEO yourself, you can't possibly expect a lowly employee such as myself to work for free, even when said employee is your fiancée."

"Well, I wouldn't want to show my bias to such a distinguished reporter. So I suppose I'll humor us both. I'm guessing your boss wants to know my take on our new commander-in-chief's executive order overturning the Alien Amnesty Act."  
"Not exactly. Snapper wants to know if President Drumpf tries to buy your alien detection device, will you sell or manufacture to government?"  
  
Lena was beginning to think Kara Danvers was actually a shapeshifting, mind-reading Martian. She always hid her investigator journalism behind her boss or CatCo, but Lena knew Kara was smart.  
  
The other woman not only had a natural gift with words, she also had an akin sense at finding her story.

It was Lena's own innate senses that took hold when she answered, "I scrapped that project, actually. A certain woman made me rethink my own position. If she could see my seemingly darker point of view and find a common gray area, then it was only right I considered seeing the issues from her point of view as well. I was blinded by projected profit margins and the alien-fear engraved in me from my family. The President will have to find someone else to do his dirty work. I have spent enough time in the public eye with my family's shadow casting their darkness onto me. As CEO of my family's company, I have to continue paying the debt owed to the world, that includes all humans and aliens alike. I could even argue I owe the alien race a greater due for my brother's and my mother's choices."  
  
Kara looked up from her notepad with the same awe Lena experienced in Supergirl's commanding presence, "Thank you for your time, Lena. I think I have all I need with that statement. I'll fly by to meet you in a couple of hours."  
  
Lena flashed Kara a confused look, "You'll fly by? Don't tell me you use Supergirl as your own personal taxi service? Now that is reporting bias, darling."  
  
Flushed, Kara gasped, "No! Of course not! I mean Supergirl is a.. close companion, but I would never monopolize National City's superhero for.."  
Lena laughed wholeheartedly at Kara's usual word-vomit, "Relax, Kara. Soon we will learn all of each other's secrets. After all, you will be my wife in," she glanced at her wrist watch and finished with, "one hour, forty three minutes, and twenty eight seconds."  
  
**Present**  
  
When Lena arrived at CatCo, she greeted Kara in the lobby with a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Are you ready, darling?"  
Kara sighed contently, "It's showtime. I'm.. fine. How are you feeling?"

The connotation of Kara's words were clear. Perhaps the older woman was nervous about faking their marriage to one of her close friends, but Lena couldn't shake the thought that she had pushed too hard during their _practice kissing session_ earlier.  
  
Resolving against that train of thought, Lena took Kara's hand in her own as they entered the elevator. When the doors closed, she attempted to withdraw her hand from their mutual grasp only for Kara to hold on tighter, using her thumb to caress Lena's thumb in a comforting gesture.  
  
When the elevator dinged indicating they had reached their desired floor, Lena inhaled sharply, "No turning back now, Mrs. Luthor."  
  
James Olsen greeted them with his friendly smile after stealing a glance at their intertwined fingers, before setting his gaze on Kara's nervous smile.  
James got right to business as they walked to his office, "Good afternoon Mrs. and Mrs. Luthor. Thank you for agreeing to meet here. As you can imagine Lena, do you mind if I call you Lena?"  
Lena and Kara stepped across the threshold of Cat Grant's office and James closed the door behind them, "Not at all, Mr. Olsen. Any friend of Kara's is a friend of mine."  
He gestured for them to have a seat and Kara's hand never left her own, settling on Lena's slightly exposed thigh. He answered in turn, "Then by all means Lena, call me James. As you can imagine and I'm sure your wife has informed you, CatCo has been rather chaotic today, all things considered. Your marriage was quite a shock to all of _us_. Tell me how and when you two became exclusive."  
  
Kara squeezed Lena's hand and glared at James when she answered with a stiff grin, "Well James, Lena and I have been friends since her move to National City, so it really can't be such a shock to _you_ that we grew closer and found we had romantic feelings for one another."  
  
An inherent need to cloak her vulnerability took over, and Lena placed a lingering kiss to Kara's cheek. She softened at the soft, warmth of Kara's flushed skin and tacked on lightly, "Kara really surprised me. When I moved to National City, I set out to steer LCorp in a more positive direction. I never expected to fall in love with the woman who believed in my company's new mission statement. But I did, and I'm happier now than I deserve."  
  
Kara placed a small peck on Lena's lips and whispered, "You do deserve this, Lena. I want to give you all of the happiness this world has to offer like you do for me, that's why I married you."  
  
Lena looked in Kara's eyes and saw what no member of her family had ever managed to show.

Words were empty. Promises were made to be broken. But for once, Lena's primal instincts were overridden in the bright gleam of Kara's stare, in the soft touch of her fingers wrapped around Lena's own, in the gentle tingle left from Kara's lips.  
  
After a beat of silence in which Lena was left speechless, James cleared his throat and offered them a touched smile.  
"I think I have all I need. You two are clearly happily in love, and I wish you all the best in your marriage."  
  
Lena truly wished that moment with Kara could have lasted longer because the second Cat Grant's office door was closed behind them, she looked back at James through the glass doors.  
  
Lena saw the sadness in James's features, and that familiar need to always watch her back, to guard her heart from susceptibility took hold. She couldn't afford to let this sham marriage with Kara develop into sincere affections. Kara was a much better actress than she had anticipated. Lena was merely protecting her friend from being cast aside like an unwanted bastard daughter.

When the pair entered the elevator, Kara wrapped Lena into a tight hug. The raven-haired woman rested her head on Kara's shoulder, wanting to say something, anything, but calming into the comfortable silence and Kara's gentle embrace.

She couldn't help feeling that she was the one in need of protection, but she wondered why with Kara, the compulsion seemed unnecessary.  



	5. The Evidence

Kara had witnessed several oddities in her life. After all, spending thirteen years on Krypton and landing on Earth had been a shock to her senses, quite literally and figuratively. As Supergirl she had seen all amounts of the supernatural from alien parasites to killer government robots.

She had even been graced with Cat Grant's affectionate, genuine smiles, which not many people could attest to the likelihood that such a thing was even possible.  
  
But Kara had never had even a glimpse of the peculiarity that was Lena Luthor, usually so poised and collected, frantically dragging her around National City for hours. Not that she was complaining because spending time with Lena was always enjoyable and was quickly becoming one of her favorite parts of living on this planet.  
  
Any other day she would have leaped building for the chance to eat five sticky buns in one sitting. (Lena had insisted Kara have all she could eat, not realizing that her fake wife is actually an alien whose metabolism is faster than a speeding bullet.)  
  
No, what was bothering Kara wasn't Lena's companionship or her erratic behavior. It was pure unadulterated guilt.  
  
When Lena had shook Kara that morning to wake her, the panic was so evident on her wife's face that Kara immediately jumped to conclusions, imagining the worst, expecting Lillian's goons to be after Lena. Only for the messy dark-haired woman to demand, "We have to get ready, now! I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I didn't think of it before now! We need hard evidence that we are a couple."  
  
So they spent the day taking pictures together at each of their favorite places in National City. Kara thought of suggesting the alien bar as a way to come out to Lena as Supergirl but ultimately decided against it in the end, causing her to feel even more guilty.  
  
After a full day, Lena was finally satisfied with their work. The couple arrived at their penthouse apartment at precisely six pm with the "Kara Luthor Take-Out Dinner Special" (pretty much every item on the Chinese menu and as many orders of potstickers as the restaurant had prepared for the dinner rush.)  
  
Kara always caught the workers shouting, "86 potstickers," the moment she walked through the doors, but she had never received quite that many, and she wondered why they always felt it necessary to tease her.  
  
When she had told Lena as much, the CEO had exploded into fits of chuckling. Lena explained that she waited tables through college and that to "86" meant the kitchen was out of that particular item.  
  
Like every other moment that day, the guilt rushed through Kara, cold and thick, reminding her of how little she actually knew about the woman she had married. The same woman who felt she could "be herself" with Kara. More than that, she hated how little she had divulged to Lena when this woman was peeling back layer after layer of herself.  
  
She was still having trouble processing the fact that Lena had agreed to this arrangement in the first place considering all of the secrets between them. Except now this gorgeous woman eating Chinese food out of the container was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt with her hair in a messy bun whilst watching crappy reality television on their expensive white leather sofa.  
  
Kara had never felt so uncomfortable in her footy pajamas in her life as she did in this moment.  
  
She wanted desperately to tell Lena the truth, to take her own advice that she had given to the CEO as Supergirl. Because she knew she loved this woman and was possibly even falling _in_ love with her, admiring each new crack to the marbled masterpiece that was Lena Luthor.  
  
After all of the time they had spent that day solidifying their falsified marriage, Kara felt like she was human for a day. It was as if she was standing from a precipice, hoping if she fell from the edge that her adrenaline would be enough to make her take flight.  
  
If she could only utter the words that were on the tip of her tongue, then her self-inflicted wounds would heal, the same way Earth's bright yellow sun rejuvenated her other-worldly senses.  
  
Yet here she was cuddled underneath a soft plush blanket, stuffing her mouth with fried rice while her wife remained in total darkness.  
  
Lena was a lightness, and it all felt so wrong how Kara had allowed even a single half-truth to escape her lips. Lena was the sun itself, all soft smiles and affectionate cheek kisses from the moment she and Kara had left their penthouse that morning. Truthfully, Kara knew Lena had always been the sun in human-form, always doing what was right and good despite how this world painted her.  
  
If Kara could fathom being more in pain than she already was, then she could easily admit she should have told Lena the truth from the start. She cursed herself for what must have been the millionth time that day, regretting she had not at least told Lena the truth the night before when the opportunity had presented itself.  
  
**12 Hours Earlier**  
  
Kara stepped inside Lena's penthouse, _their penthouse_ , with the CEO's hand still held tightly to her own. The car ride home had been comfortably silent after their interview with James, and well.. after that long embrace that had lasted the duration of their elevator ride to the car garage.  
  
The silence was not broken until Lena released Kara's hand to remove her coat at the door, "Welcome home, Mrs. Luthor."  
  
Kara beamed, "It's good to be home with you, Mrs. Luthor." She placed a soft kiss to Lena's cheek.  
  
A faint blush colored Lena's pale features as she bit her lip to suppress her grin, "What would you like for dinner? I can cook something for us if you'd like."  
  
"How about we cook something together? It would help us.. umm.. be more.. I mean.. Couples do things like cook together."  
  
At her own word choice, Kara felt the waves of self-reproach wash over her. The same way she had in Lena's office when she had told Lena that _Kara_ should love her no matter her true parentage, that she should trust _Kara_.  
  
She knew she had uttered those words as much to herself as she had to Lena. She felt the same apprehension about her origin as she was sure her wife felt about being a _Luthor_ , even though Kara was happy being one herself.  
  
She had always held The House of El in such high esteem, living by their word's _stronger together_ , only to discover her father had created Medusa. She may be Supergirl on Earth, but she was apart of the family that destroyed her home planet. And she was determined to leave a different legacy for her family, the same way Lena had set out to do for the Luthors.  
  
She wanted to reassure Lena that they could both walk a different path than their parents. Only she couldn't do that because she had felt it necessary to protect Lena more than to fully trust her, and that was the underlying issue.  
  
Lena saw her as a hero when she was Kara, and she wanted desperately for that to remain the same. She feared being seen for the symbol on her chest.  
  
As they cooked dinner together, they effortless moved around the spacious kitchen as if they had been doing the very same every night for years. Conversation flowed freely from one topic to the next. Lena discussed her work at LCorp in extensive detail, and Kara gave her own incite into a new project that her wife's company had recently ventured.  
  
Lena gaped at Kara's vast knowledge, "Is there anything you can't do?"  
  
Kara laughed awkwardly and adjusted her glasses, "Well, I could ask the same of you."  
  
The raven-haired woman shook her head in denial, "You'd be the first. My whole life it's been quite the opposite. Besides with Lex. He was the only person who ever told me I could do anything, be anything I wanted."  
  
Kara reached to grasp Lena's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "You can. I believe in you."  
  
Lena leaned in closer whispering, "Supergirl told me you believed in me when she saved me from my mother, when you sent her to save me."  
  
Kara leaned forward, tilting her head. She cast her eyes down to Lena's parted lips and back up to her now closed eyes, "Lena.. I.."

She should have come out with it already. She should have told Lena in that moment that she was Supergirl. The disappointment was so evident on Lena's face when she pulled back and opened her eyes.  
  
"Well Kara, we should get some rest. I've had a long day."  
  
**Present**  
  
Kara knew even if it was a day late and a dollar short, it was better to tell Lena sooner rather than any later. No matter how domestic their current situation was, she released a long breath and uttered with as much strength as she could muster, "Lena."  
  
Only for the woman next to her to say, "Kara," at the exact same moment.  
  
They settled into an easy laughter. It was surreal how talking with Lena was always comfortable even when the discussion was seemingly uncomfortable, even when Kara had been feeling so much discomfort only moments ago.  
  
Kara sighed, "I should really go first."  
  
Lena nodded, "Okay."  
  
The blonde let her hair down and removed her glasses, "I'm Supergirl."  
  



	6. The Other Side

Lena attempted to finish up a few last minute details at LCorp before leaving for her _honeymoon_ , but the picture on her desk was taunting her. In the photograph, Kara was looking at her like Lena was the woman who made the sun rise and set.  
  
It was another reminder that just the day before that special smile had been reserved exclusively for her, and now..  
  
Now Lena didn't know what to think.  
  
She had always prided herself on her intellect, but she had created a blind spot when it came to Kara. The bubbly reporter who had stepped into her office with Clark Kent months ago was Supergirl. It was so evident, and yet she had ignored the gnawing thought in the back of her mind.  
  
When Kara had told her the truth she decided she had two options:  
  
 _1\. Think it over for a day and then discuss with Kara how to maintain their fake marriage._  
  
 _2\. Call her lawyer to have the divorce papers written up as soon as possible._  
  
She decided on the former because in spite of her own disappointment, she wouldn't let Kara be deported. Kara was family, and although that had never meant much before, it certainly did now.  
  
Jess knocked on her office door, and Kara followed behind her. Kara waltzed over to her and kissed her cheek. It seemed they were still attempting to keep up appearances. Even with those lingering thoughts, Lena couldn't ignore the flutter in her stomach from the contact.

Kara waited for Jess to close the door before, "I understand if you're not ready to talk, but I meant what I said last night."  
  
 **12 Hours Earlier**  
  
The weight of Kara's words hung in the air between them. Being rendered utterly speechless was not what Lena had anticipated when she had planned to confess her romantic feelings.  
  
After the fake kiss in Cat Grant's office that felt real, after the almost kiss that very same night, after the day they had spent together, Lena was sick of the impending feeling she had that she wasn't acting anymore but that maybe Kara was.  
  
It felt like a slap to the face for her suspensions to be confirmed in this way that Kara didn't feel the same, that she was just that good at playing the part.

Supergirl rambled on when Lena remained silent, "I wanted to protect you. I didn't want to put you at risk knowing my secret, but it's more than that. I liked the appreciation you showed to Kara, and I was afraid as Supergirl that would be tainted somehow, like you wouldn't like that side to me. And I.. I consider you my family. I felt that way before you agreed to marry me under false pretenses. I needed to tell you the truth, and I should have told you before I asked you to marry me, but I definitely had to when I realized that I have.. that I like.."  
  
Kara huffed and soldiered on, "I have real feelings for you, Lena. I care about you."

Maybe she had made a mistake entering into this marriage without telling Kara she had feelings for her even if she had not fully realized them herself. Was she truly any better for guarding her own secrets?  
  
For that reason Lena stood and answered, "Thank you for your honesty. I'll sleep in the guest room tonight. Remember, our flight leaves at 10am."  
  
 **Present**  
  
"Kara, can we discuss this later? Our flight leaves in an hour, and I have work that needs to be finished before we leave. I'll meet you at the airport."  
  
The blonde frowned before acquiescing, "Okay, yeah. I'll meet you there."  
  
 **12 Hours Later**  
  
Lena had a full day to think. She was grateful that Kara had not pressed the issue of their inevitable talk considering her mind had been running circles about their situation.  
  
Despite the walls she had built, Kara had knocked those down already, and she didn't have the willpower to build them up again, not when she knew how her reluctance was making Kara so on edge.  
  
The problem was that Lena had been left with the debris from those thick concrete defenses she had spent her life building. She was reminded of the crushing feeling she had experienced when Lex had shown his true colors.  
  
In the true family form Lena was accustomed, she still had conflicted feelings about Kara. She was used to her family keeping secrets from her, and she was used to loving in spite of all grievances against her. She was merely devastated that Kara had to be coupled with her mother's conditional love and her brother's madness.

It was a subconscious decision to take this trip, she realized. She knew it would be a way to work through Kara being Supergirl without pushing her away entirely. Because no matter what romantic feelings she had, Kara had been a friend to her when most people wouldn't give her the time of day.  
  
After unpacking, Lena settled onto the oversized sofa in their honeymoon suite. The moment of truth, "Kara, I have a lot to say, as you can imagine."  
  
Lena was thankful when Kara sat next to her and wordlessly gestured for her to speak her mind.  
  
"Trust is something I stopped giving freely the moment I discovered my mother's true nature. The four year old girl who walked into the Luthor mansion twenty years ago, all wide eyed and hopeful that my new family in their home that reminded me of the castles from the fairy tales my birth mother used to read to me, grew up to be a woman who saw the world for what it truly was. To everyone else a superhero in a red cape was a knight in shining armor sent to slay monsters and dragons and protect those who couldn't defend themselves. The Luthor household was not the castle I had hoped for, and the same dragon Superman locked away was my brother. Lex was the only person I ever saw as a knight from my real mother's storybooks. That was.. Until you came along, not Supergirl but Kara Danvers. I should have seen the truth. I should have known better than to think anyone would want me close for anything more than their own personal gain."  
  
"Lena, that's not what.."  
  
"No, let me finish. I understand why you didn't tell me." Lena's voice wavered, "I've spent my life caring for people who only cared about themselves, and I thought you were different. What I don't understand is how I keep making the same mistake. I don't understand how I could let myself fall in love with someone when there was another side I chose to ignore. Someone who doesn't love me back."  
  
"Lena.."  
  
The Luthor stood and walked towards the bedroom. Before shutting the French doors that separated the bedroom from the living area she schooled her features.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm good at acting, too. I'm not going to end our agreement until I know you're safe. I'll see you in the morning, Kara."  
  
Kara shook her head, "No."  
  
"Lena, I do love you."  
  
Lena closed her eyes and shut the bedroom doors behind her.  
  
She collapsed onto the floor with her back pressed against the closed doors and allowed herself to cry the only way she ever had, out of sight of anyone who could see her weakness.  
  
She heard Kara's voice at the door, "I know I messed this up, but I still have hope. I love you Lena Luthor, and I'm going to prove it to you."  
  



	7. Take Me Back to the Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait?

**And Who Are You, Exactly?**  
  
A restless night of sleep on the couch during her honeymoon wasn’t exactly what Kara had envisioned. That wasn't to say that she assumed she would wake up with her arms wrapped around Lena considering the state of their current relationship.  
  
She was quite certain _that_ was unlikely, but she had at least hoped she could find some common ground with Lena that didn’t end with the other woman silently crying herself to sleep (which Kara found difficult to tune out even if she knew it was an invasion of privacy.) She couldn’t control the need to comfort Lena, but she didn’t want to push her, either.

She had finally managed to sleep for a solid hour during the early morning hours only to wake up and find Lena’s note on the coffee table in front of the couch that read simply:

“Morning run. -L”

Kara placed a cold bottle of water on the counter and set two plates for them at the breakfast nook. When Lena walked back into their suite after her morning run, Kara was already busy making breakfast. Without a word, Lena took the water bottle and walked to the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Closing her eyes tightly, Kara heard the tell-tale signs of the shower. She stacked both plates with pancakes and waited for Lena to get ready. After thirty minutes, Lena walked back into the kitchen with her water bottle in hand, her hair still damp from the shower. She was already dressed for the day in shorts and a tank top.

Kara took a long swig from her own bottle of water which did nothing to quench her thirst, before clearing her dry throat, “I made pancakes for us. I thought we could eat breakfast and take a walk on the beach, maybe talk a little.”

Lena sat across from Kara offering a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “That sounds perfect. I noticed a photographer snapping pictures on my run this morning, so I registered for surfing lessons at noon. The press will love it.”

Kara offered a weak smile in return.

They ate their breakfast in total silence until Kara had her fill, a meager portion of her usual regime. She wiped her mouth on a napkin and willed herself to steady her voice, "I'll be ready in thirty minutes."

Dressed in a similar ensemble to Lena, Kara lingered over her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Not having her super-suit underneath her everyday wear felt peculiar but rejuvenating. Despite the tension between them, Kara always felt more at ease in Lena's presence, more herself.

Lena _knew_ her both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. It was understandable that her friend needed time to adjust to the clashing of her personas. And Kara knew she could prove to Lena she was still the same Kara who believed in her, the same Supergirl who saved her, the same hero she agreed to marry, albeit rather illusory.

With a sense of determination, Kara speed into the kitchen, "Lena, before we go," Kara paused when she noticed the jolt of surprise from Lena.

Lena held her hand against her chest, calming her rapid heart, "You startled me."

"Note to self: Just because you know I'm Supergirl doesn't mean you're used to my super speed," Kara nodded, "Got it."  
  
Lena tilted her left eyebrow and retorted, "Well, can you use that speed to wash these dishes so we can leave? I'm going to check-in with LCorp."  
  
It appeared Lena was in the anger stage of grief. No matter the circumstances, Kara sped over to the sink and washed each dish. She was finished before Lena had even logged in on her laptop.  
  
This time Kara walked slowly to Lena who was seated comfortably on Kara's couch bed.  
  
She waited for Lena to face her, "Before we go, I want to make one thing abundantly clear. You may be acting and that is entirely on you. But I will not have you questioning my intentions or motives. I know my words may not count for much to you at this point, but I can assure you that my actions do. Now, are you ready? Because I plan to spend the remainder of this honeymoon showing you exactly how special you are and how important you are to me. The first time we met you asked me who I was and this, this is who I really am. I'm still figuring a lot of things out about myself, but there's one thing I know with absolute certainty."  
  
Kara voice shook, some of her resolve crumbling at the edges, "You've helped me be more powerful as Kara Danvers than I could ever be as Supergirl."  
  
Lena cast her eyes to her hands clasped tightly in her lap. In a hushed voice, barely above a whisper she replied, "You don't need me or a red cape to be powerful, Kara Danvers," she looked up with clouded eyes, her voice firmer now, "You do that all on your own."  
  
Lena's words resounded in Kara's psyche. How long had she spent her life feeling like rudimentary Kara was not enough? On top of her own self-depractation, Lena was clearly just as unsure about their situation as Kara was. The woman sitting nervously afraid in front of her who had outwitted a gang, her own mother, even Supergirl and the DEO, was doubting that Kara could truly love _her_. Lena knew her as Supergirl now, and she still saw Kara Danvers.

Kara confessed, "It's actually Kara Zor-El. I am the last daughter of Krypton, and the rightful heir to the House of El, not Superman, me. I shouldn't have lied to you, Lena. I want you to know every side to me, and I want to know you because you're amazing and beautiful and so smart and.."  
  
When Kara released a nervous exhale, Lena smiled slightly, "Kara Zor-El, I'm listening. And I'm sorry I didn't let you fully explain last night. I suppose we have a lot to learn about one another still."  
  
There was still much to be said, but Kara was relaxed at Lena's acceptance, "You had every right to shut me out, but I do think it's imperative that we communicate."

Lena said in return, "Communication is vital especially given our circumstances. I'm just not sure how we can fix this. How could you ever.. how could _we_ ever trust each other?"  
  
Kara pondered the question for a moment. It was obvious Lena would continue to feel these self doubts she had carried her entire life. Their relationship wasn't about a Super and a Luthor, it was between them, and Kara searched for the words of reassurance, wanting to make her case more than aimless chatter or unattainable promises.  
  
"I need you to know all of the things I've told you as Supergirl about you being good and smart, about being your own hero, it was still me. It was wrong of me to ask this of you without full disclosure, and I have a lot of burdens, both personal baggage and the weight of this world, my own, and all others on my shoulders. You've had so many yourself with your family and how people perceive you due to your family's choices, I wanted to protect you Lena, please know that. Me not telling you that I was Supergirl was entirely on me, not you."  
  
" I know National City sees me as this selfless hero, but I'm still a woman with my own selfish desires, so I know a part of me thought you wouldn't see me for me anymore if you knew. I liked knowing someone appreciated me, for well, me. You have no idea how much you have to offer, Lena. You're my family now. You're my wife, and if it takes a lifetime for me to right all of the wrongs done to you, then I'll do it. I will always be on your side, and not because I'm Supergirl, and it's my duty. You deserve love. You deserve happiness. Even if you don't want this to be real, it is for me. I promise you from now on, no secrets. I can't promise you that this is going to be sunshine everyday, but I can promise you that I can always be your hero when life is too much or not enough. You've already been that for me since the day I met you."  
  
**Those Flowers are Beautiful**

After Kara's assertions, Lena's weariness dissipated immensely. She couldn't comprehend how easily Kara had managed to alleviate her doubts and frustrations with such resolve.  
  
Of course, Kara did have a natural gift with words, and she was exceptionally well-versed when it came to her passions. Lena had observed this trait since the day they met. Above all else, Lena knew Kara would make good on her promise, and there was now a shift in their dynamic from any other moment previously.  
  
She was hyper-aware that despite what she had told Kara the night before, she didn't have to play the part of the lovestruck newlywed.  
  
An easy smile tugged at Lena’s lips. She hesitated for a brief moment before reaching for Kara’s hand.  
  
“I forgive you for not telling me, and I understand. I shouldn’t have.. shut down on you like that.”  
  
Lena stood from the couch and continued, "It may not be sunshine everyday, no, but it can be today. Come on, let’s go.”  
  
The moment they stepped into the light of the sun, Lena knew. She wanted _this_ , Kara's hand in hers as they walked along the beach, stealing glances. In this moment they could just be, like the soft sounds of the crashing waves against the shoreline ebbing and flowing, humming with the _shhh_ of their gentle footsteps in the sand.  
  
As ironic as it felt to admit when her own personal savior was currently stopping their walk, Lena was her own hero. She didn't need saving this time, not from Kara, not from yet another person who cared for her conditionally. Kara was different.  
  
Kara hesitantly raised her hand to cup Lena's cheek, and the raven-haired woman embraced the soft caress with a downcast smile.  
  
"I haven't seen any paparazzi, you don't have to.."  
  
And then Kara's lips were on hers, and it felt like each practice kiss had been building to this inevitable conclusion, that Kara Danvers, _Kara Luthor_ meant more with her words than empty promises and false hope.  
  
Some people are just bad, but that doesn't mean some people aren't vigorously loyal, caring, and good.  
  
At least, Kara was the epitome of goodness despite the odds against her. She was much like Lena in that regard. Lena thought, it must have been difficult for Kara to hide her identity while Superman saved the day. To always be, “The Other Kryptonian” the way she had always been, “The Other Luthor."  
  
Wrapping her arms around Kara, Lena felt the taut muscles of the other woman's back and found the strength inside of herself to let her hesitations subside against the gentle touch of Kara’s lips.  
  
Kara pulled back from their embrace first and looked around as she stepped slowly away. She whispered, "Wait here. I'll be fifteen seconds, tops."  
  
The blonde returned in a flash with two plumeria flowers, exactly like the ones in Lena's office, like the ones she had given Lena to play the role of an over-the-moon newlywed.  
  
"Mrs. Luthor," Kara fidgeted with the flowers in her hand, "I assume you know plumerias represent many different things, one being new beginnings. another beauty."  
  
Lena blushed and bit her lip, "I did know that, Mrs. Luthor. They also represent positivity, grace, devotion."  
  
Kara added, "Yes, but did you also know that worn in the hair on the right side means a woman is available while on the left side it means she is taken?" Kara took one plumeria and placed it over her own left ear.  
  
Lena smiled gleefully before composing herself, "I did, actually."  
  
Kara gestured towards Lena, "May I?"  
  
When Lena nodded Kara threaded the flower through Lena's hair above her left ear. Lena leaned in to kiss Kara again, wanting desperately to remain in this moment but needing to know..  
  
Lena's lips barely brushed Kara's before she pulled back and asked, "Don't you think, given our situation, we should discuss what-" gesturing to their twin flowers, " _this_ \- means? And the.. kissing.."  
  
Kara skimmed her thumb over Lena's unpainted lips, "Ummm... well. I hadn't exactly thought that far ahead? I mean, I see where us being married and living together, progresses things much faster. I _really_ want to keep kissing you, though. Right now, actually."  
  
Lena knew she had a million unanswered questions still. She wanted, no needed, to know _more_. It sounded lovely to just be in the moment, but Lena had always found herself focusing on what was ahead. With Kara, she didn’t know what the future held. That lingering thought was too overwhelming to simply, let go and kiss Kara the way she wanted to kiss her, hold her close with no thought of letting go.  
  
Compromising the tug-of-war between her head and her heart Lena answered in a whisper, “I would like that, to keep kissing you.”  
Kara leaned in to capture Lena’s lips, but the CEO only offered her a soft peck before, “But, I would like to enjoy a proper first date with you. It’s already started fairly well I must say.  
Lena sidestepped away from Kara and called over her shoulder, "You are quite charming, but I need to have a vague idea of the woman I’m taking to bed tonight.”  
  
She turned her head, but only after taking in Kara in all of her wide-eyed, slack-jawed shock. She let out a laugh when Kara finally found her voice.  
  
“Thank Rao I don’t have to sleep on the couch again tonight.”  
Kara retook Lena’s hand and added, “You already know my Kara-life now, so I think I’ll start with life on Krypton and work my way forward to fill in the blanks for you.”  
  
They walked across the beach for the better part of the morning. Kara described her life before the destruction of Krypton, how she was on-track to be the youngest member of the Science Guild. She discussed all of the planets she had visited from Starhaven to her arrival on Earth.  
  
As the reporter spoke animatedly about all of the adjustments she had to make controlling her powers, finding a newer purpose than the one she was destined, her bond with her sister, Lena was vaguely surprised at how kindred she felt to Kara and how similar they were.  
  
With each new story, Lena shared her own. She told Kara about her life at boarding school, taking more advanced courses than her own age-group. She felt no apprehension in explaining her favorite part of growing up a Luthor which was being close to Lex, visiting countless different countries, all unique in their own customs and cultures.  
  
They had just began voicing their own frustrations regarding living in the shadows of the more famous Super and Luthor, when Lena realized they had completely missed their surfing lessons. Their first date had been better without it, in all honesty.  
  
Kara’s stomach rumbled, making Lena laugh and shake her head, “Should we go back for some lunch, perhaps?”

Apparently embarrassed, the blonde replied, “I’m sorry. My metabolism is ridiculous. I’ve been hungry for well over two hours now.”

Lena lightly bumped Kara’s shoulder, “Why didn’t you say anything? I would have stopped the word vomit, if I had known you were hungry.”  
  
Kara brought the back of Lena’s left hand to her lips, kissing her wedding ring, “That’s exactly why I didn’t say anything. I love talking to you and getting to know you, even more than I love food. And that’s saying quite a lot.”  
  
Lena stopped walking briefly to kiss the corner of Kara’s grinning mouth, “You’re adorable.”  
  
  
After the two women had returned to their suite after lunch, the raven-haired woman ushered Kara to their bedroom. It was a rare occasion that Lena Luthor took to a lie-in, but she was tired both emotionally and physically from the past few days.  
  
Still, a calmness fell between them as Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s back to cuddle her close.  
  
Blue-eyes met her own green-ones with a fondness she had never seen. Lena admitted, “I’ve spent my life only looking ahead. I wasn’t allowed to dwell on the past, not when I was taught to be several moves ahead of everyone else. The present had no place for me either as Mother always made certain I knew where I was, was not as worthwhile as where I was meant to go. But with you, I can just.. be.”  
  
Kara’s bright smile lit up the room, and she replied, “I always want to be that for you, Lena.”  
  
Lena glided her fingertips across Kara’s neck slowly, then settled her hand in thick blonde-hair before pulling Kara in for a lingering kiss. There was no urgency, no hesitations, just the soft feel of lips seeking hers, dissipating the past, finding purpose in the present, alleviating the strain of the future.  
  
For the first time, Lena was right where she wanted to be.

 

**I Know You'll Be There For Me, When the Time Comes**  
  
The taste of Lena’s kiss, her lips, her tongue, had officially become Kara’s favorite. Every day they rested in the afternoon and every night Lena took Kara to bed. And every time their kisses crossed the line from chaste affection to sexual desire, Kara put on the brakes.  
  
Lena patiently whispering back, "We should slow down."  
  
Their relationship was still new and fragile. Despite their shared desires, they reached a silent, mutual understanding that sex was too much, too soon. They were already married and attempting to navigate actually dating, so Kara was relieved they could agree, although wordlessly, how important it was to take this aspect of their relationship more slowly.  
  
Except now, Kara was shirtless, straddling one of Lena’s thighs, barely hovering, while Lena's hands roamed from her shoulders to her lower back. Delicate fingertips carefully, yet firmly pulled her closer. She grazed her teeth along Lena’s perfectly sculpted jaw and then kissed down the column of Lena’s neck. Her fingers found purpose skimming underneath the other woman’s shirt to feel the smooth skin from Lena’s hip up her side along her ribcage.  
  
Kara paid special attention to each reaction, mentally-noting which touches Lena liked most. The only sounds she could put into focus were the “ba-dum, ba-dum” of Lena’s heart mixed with the strangled gasp when she bit down on the ivory-skin at Lena’s collarbone. She tuned out the rest of the background noise, a smirk crossing her lips as she looked into Lena’s darkened eyes.  
  
Lena broke their stare and looked to the other side of the room with a confused expression on her face, “Is that your phone?”

Groaning in frustration, Kara kissed Lena gently before retrieving her phone from the dresser across the room.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's my sister."  
  
"Hey Alex, everything okay?"  
  
After a moment Kara dropped back onto the bed. Lena draped her arm around Kara’s shoulder, looking on in concern at the tears threatening to escape.  
  
After a few beats of silence Kara spoke shakily into the phone, “You found Jeremiah?”  
  
  
Kara was overly grateful that Lena had so many connections. It took less than an hour for the couple to board a flight back to National City on a private jet.  
  
Lena skimmed her hand over Kara's and assured, "We'll be there in no time."  
  
Kara felt the tears roll down her cheeks, "It's been ten years. He's been with Cadmus for so long. What if," she paused not wanting Lena to have to recant any sour memories about her mother's wickedness.  
  
"Your dad has been my mother's captive for a decade. It's understandable for you to fear he is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, but I also know _you_. If he was willing to sacrifice his life to protect your secret and your family, then no amount of my mother's brainwashed anti-alien agendas could touch a man who has faith in you. I survived twenty years without you, my resolve didn't break to appease her, and she's my mother. There's no hypothetical in this scenario. Jeremiah is home, and you can rest easy knowing he is finally safe."  
  
Kara rested her head on Lena's shoulder, "Thank you for being here with me. He's going to love you, Lena. You'll get to meet Eliza, too."  
  
Lena laughed, "I suppose I will have to ask for their blessing. That should be a pleasant conversation. 'Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Danvers, I'm your daughter-in-law, and oh by the way my mother is the woman who has been holding Mr. Danvers hostage for ten years.' I'm sure they'll be thrilled to invite me to Easter brunch."  
  
Kara met Lena's eyes in sympathy, "You don't have to do that with me you know? Laugh it off when you're self conscious about your family's choices. The things Lex did, the things your mother does and has done, that's not what you've done. All you have ever done is good despite the odds. You don't have to be anything but yourself with me. I love you, and so will my family. They're your family now, too."  
  
"I've never had.. that.. before," Lena leaned over the armrest and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of Kara's mouth.  
  
Kara knew Lena had chosen not to say the words aloud, yet she could see the returned 'I love you's' on the tip of Lena's tongue. It was as if she was reminded of that first time, when she had felt it a mistake to fall in love with Kara when she thought Kara didn't feel the same.  
  
Kara had shied away from saying those three little words again herself, until now. Perhaps, she pondered, that was why they had agreed, 'do not pass go, do not collect $200' in regards to the sexual aspect of their relationship.  
  
She knew Lena was guarded. She knew Lena was slowly exposing herself, layer by layer, even though it scared her. And Kara remembered the Red Kryptonite, realized she was just as afraid, knowing the darkness inside herself existed as much in her heart as it did in Lena's and how easily she could hurt as much as she could heal.  
  
Placing a soft kiss on Lena's cheek, Kara reassured, "It's all going to be just fine."  
  
And it would be because Kara would always be there for Lena when the time came as Lena had always done the same for her, as she was doing now.  
  
  
When they landed, Maggie was waiting for them at the gate. Her dimples on full display as the couple greeted her. Kara engulfed Maggie in a tight hug.  
  
"How is Alex? And Eliza?" She paused for a brief second before resting her hands on Maggie's arm and adding, "Is Jeremiah in one piece?"  
  
"Alex and Eliza are over the moon. Jeremiah is a little beaten up," Maggie looked to Lena apprehensively, "But he's happy to be home. He can't wait to see you, both of you."  
  
Kara wrapped her arm around Lena's waist, "Lena, you remember Maggie."  
  
Lena nodded and remained tight lipped.  
Maggie opened her mouth and closed it back. She nodded back at Lena and apologized, "I'm sorry I had to be the one to arrest you. I hope we can move forward with no hard feelings."  
"I'd like nothing more, Maggie."  
  
A pleased smile lit up Kara's features, "Now. Let's go meet the parents."  
  
  
After a heart-felt reunion, Kara ushered Lena to stand beside her, "Jeremiah, Eliza, this is my wife, Lena Luthor."  
  
Lena extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Danvers. If there's anything you need, then I'm happy to help in any way I can."  
  
Kara's entire body welled up with anxiety as neither Jeremiah nor Eliza took Lena's hand, and instead Eliza stepped closer to Lena. In a not-so-surprising move, Eliza wrapped her arms around Lena and answered, "Please call me Eliza, sweetheart. Welcome to the family."  
  
Kara sighed in relief when Jeremiah followed suit. Her family was whole again, and that truth alone made Kara think, her and Lena could be, too.  
  
**You Like to Take Risks, Don't You?**  
  
Lena found she enjoyed the easy routine she had with Kara. Her life of solitude had been replaced with Friday game nights with the Superfriends, Saturday date nights which had surprisingly few interruptions, and Sunday family dinners in Midvale.  
  
The President’s executive order had brought aliens back into hiding. Even the Fort Rozz escapees were keeping a low profile; however, human altercations were more frequent than usual. With J’onn’s urging, Kara had taken a step back to spend more time with her family, which now included Lena.  
  
With the current state of things, the CEO spent less late hours at the office and more time cuddled up with Kara on their couch, enjoying each other’s presence. This was not the life Lena had ever envisioned for herself.  
  
She was a Luthor, destined for destruction (according to the world) but not to Kara. Kara was a Luthor now herself, and she had taken up the mantle of the Luthor name rather well. The reporter was exceptional at winning people over with her easy charm and carefree smile. She had even helped Lena to sway some of LCorp’s toughest antagonists to her cause. One such cause being Lena’s stand against the anti-alien agenda.  
  
Unfortunately, life could never be that simple for either women.  
  
It had been over three months of dating, when Lena was ready to propose an official wedding with their family and friends. A part of her feared Kara may say she wasn't ready, not until Lillian was back behind bars and CADMUS had been shut down.  
  
But the President's first one hundred days had passed with no alien deportations and no CADMUS activity. Jeremiah was adjusting into his new life at the rogue DEO providing helpful information about CADMUS facilities as Lena turned over every document she could find pertaining to Lex's arsenals.  
  
Lena knew her mother was biding her time and preparing for the proper moment to make her move. Considering Lillian's shortcomings with the Medusa virus and her subsequent arrest, Metallo's heart literally exploding in his chest, and Jeremiah's rescue, it only made sense that CADMUS would lay low for awhile. The President was doing enough to help their cause, and Lena and her new super-family were valiantly fighting to neutralize that threat.  
  
While it didn't do well to lose sight of the impending political and literal attacks, Lena couldn't live in fear. She was done holding back from the happiness she wanted for her and Kara for the sake of her mother's evil plans of world domination.  
  
It was a heated summer day, hottest on record, and Kara had just dropped in for their daily lunch break. The blonde was enthusiastically recanting her morning. She had apprehended a Fort Rozz prisoner, flew a bus of children to their fun-filled day at the National City Science Center, and managed to finish an article on the effects of climate change all before noon.  
  
On any other day, Lena would have quipped back with Kara, teased her for actually flying with a bus, but she instead found herself nervously pushing her salad around its bowl with her fork. The new wedding band she had picked out last week rested in the drawer of her desk, beating to life like the tell-tale heart. All Kara would have to do is use her x-ray vision to find that ring and then the moment would be ruined, and all of her romantic plans would be ravaged, and.. What if Kara said no?  
  
Lena fidgeted in her seat, kicking her desk partially by accident, partially in order to stop the anxiety welling in her chest from the incessant reminder of that damned wedding band. Why hadn't she locked it in her lead-lined safe?  
  
The sound of Lena's shin hitting the desk jolted Kara from her ranting. She reached across Lena's desk and took her hand, "Lena, are you alright? You've barely said a word since I walked into your office."  
  
Lena's practiced flirty smile took hold and, "I'm fine darling. Please, go on. I'm just listening."  
  
Kara bit her lip and walked around Lena's desk. She bent down, bracing both hands on the arms of Lena's desk chair to give the CEO a soft, teasing kiss just below her earlobe and whispered, "I'd rather listen to you."  
  
_Fuck.._  
A moan caught in her throat as Kara left featherlight kisses across her jaw. She pushed Kara away with a teasing smile and, "I'd rather save _that_ for tonight considering this is my fourth desk this month."  
  
Kara rolled her eyes and pecked Lena's lips before collecting her purse from the floor, "Fair enough. I'll swing by at seven to pick you up?"  
  
"No!" Lena yelled back and then more composed, "I'm taking off early today, so I'll pick you up at CatCo."  
  
Kara quirked her brow, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Lena stood from her desk and smoothed out her skirt, sighing lightly as she walked to Kara and hooked her arms around Kara's neck, "Yes, I'm.. You make me happy, and you are always a welcome distraction. I'm just stressed about work today, trying to finish early, that's all. I'll pick you up at six?"  
  
Kara's face lit up with that beaming smile that made Lena melt, and she pulled Lena towards her for a kiss. Lena's eyes were already closed and her lips parted when Kara kissed her atop her nose at the last second.  
  
"You make me happy, too. I love you."  
  
The CEO replied, "I love you, too," then captured the blonde's lips before walking back to her desk, "Bye."  
  
Kara smiled, "See you tonight."  
  
Lena left LCorp at five pm, which should have given her plenty of time to finish up some last minute preparations for her evening with Kara. Except, Lena should have known not to let her guard down. She should have adjusted her plans to let Kara meet her. Because now Cyborg Superman was throwing her into a black van, and her mother was grinning wickedly at her.  
  
"Lena, I'd like to introduce you to President Drumpf. I believe you two have a few things to discuss."  
  
Lena calculated her next move. She was at a disadvantage and hated herself for it. There was no way she could jump out of the vehicle. The van was now speeding through the city. Her only hope was that it would alert someone at the NCPD. Her purse was left behind on the sidewalk. She didn't have her phone. The thought of the wedding band inside only reminded her that Kara wouldn't know she was in trouble.  
  
Her jaw tightened, "No, I don't believe we do."  
  
The President's eyes raked over her from head to toe, "Ms. Luthor."  
  
"It's _Mrs. Luthor._ I'm married."  
  
Lillian scoffed, "Oh yes, we're well-aware of your little arrangement with the Girl of Steel."

Lena's eyes widened, "She'll find me. You can't hold me prisoner."  
  
The President smirked, "We weren't planning on it. You will help us deport the aliens, and in exchange you can keep your abomination of a marriage, and I will be sure the Kryptonian's secret never sees the light of day."  
  
Crying evil Luthor one more time may work, but Lena knew this move was risky. Regardless, she wouldn't take the chance of Kara being exposed.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
**I Thought You Were Different**

When Lena wasn't at CatCo by six pm, Kara was unbearably nervous. It wasn't just in her imagination that Lena was acting strange, was it?  
  
Over the past three months, she was starting to feel they were adjusting nicely to domesticity. Lena was her best friend first, and Kara wanted to share everything with her. Every monotonous moment of her day at CatCo to the big developments with the DEO, she thought of Lena in the middle of it all.  
  
When the fancy gourmet coffee maker in the break room at CatCo spit coffee all over the crisp, white walls, Kara pictured Lena busying herself with the mechanics to fix it herself. After Kara had successfully repaired the machine, she couldn't wait to tell Lena how their conversation over breakfast that morning had been the reason she was able to fix it.  
  
When Alex had to remove a bullet from Maggie's vest after an alien bank robbery, Kara thought about LCorp's new bulletproof vest design that diminished the repel effect immensely. Her chest swelled with pride at Lena's intuitions, and she flew home resolving to remind Lena how important she was.  
  
More than having Lena as her best friend, it was all of those little things that amounted to the overwhelming love she felt for her. Knowing Lena gave that same love in return was unimaginable good. So, where was Lena, and why had she seemed so closed off during their lunch?  
  
After Lena didn't answer her second call, Kara was officially panicked. She dumped her work clothes in an alley and flew off towards the DEO. She called Alex on her way, hoping Winn could pinpoint Lena's location while she was in the air.  
  
"Kara, I was just about to call you. Lena was just here."  
  
"She was? She was supposed to meet me at CatCo thirty minutes ago. Did she seem off to you?"  
  
"Off? No, she just wanted me to tell you she left her phone at the office and to meet her at LCorp. Her and dad went there together."  
  
There was something knowing in Alex's tone and Kara asked, "Alex, I'm worried sick. Please tell me what the hell is going on. I know you know something."  
  
"Oh did you need me, Winn? Sorry Kara, Winn needs me. Gotta go."  
  
_*click*_  
  
Kara groaned in frustration and flew back towards LCorp. The flight allowed her to clear her head and realization dawned. Whatever was going on with Lena, her family was in on it, so that must mean it wasn't bad. She could relax. There was no need to worry about Lena, no cause for concern. She took a deep breath and touched down on Lena's office balcony.  
  
Thirty minutes passed and there was still no sign of Lena or Jeremiah. Kara had changed into the dress Lena had left for her, fixed her makeup and was swiveling in Lena's office chair when the security alarms sounded.  
  
Kara jumped into action, changing back into her supersuit. When she reached Lena's office door, it was bolted shut. She tried the balcony door and bent the hinges to open it.  
  
She flew to the entry and stopped dead in her tracks, watching Lena and Jeremiah willingly get into a parked black van, Lillian Luthor following in after them.  
  
Kara prided herself on her quick-thinking abilities, but in this moment, her mind was blank. There was no plausible explanation for what she had just witnessed, and she remained frozen in place, watching the van drive away.  
  
Maggie and the rest of NCPD screeched to a halt. Maggie ran to Kara's side, "Supergirl, what happened?"  
  
Feeling utterly defeated, Kara was unable to speech. She kept staring towards the street, zoning in on the van until it disappeared completely from her sight.  
  
Maggie asked again, more desperately, "SUPERGIRL! What happened?!"  
  
The thought Kara had been trying to hold back, the disbelief poured out of her throat like a sickness she had never felt, "I thought you were different."  
  
Gentler Maggie said, "Kara, what happened to Lena?"  
  
"Something is wrong, Maggie. They've done something to her. She wouldn't have.. She went with her mother. It just doesn't make sense. Jeremiah is with them."  
  
And then Kara was crying and Maggie was wrapping her arms around her, "Shh, it's going to be okay. We'll get her back. Both of them."  
  
Kara didn't voice the part of her that felt they didn't want to come back. She wouldn't believe it, couldn't.  
  
Alex filled everyone in on what had happened when Lena arrived. She seemed on edge but then she told Alex she was planning to propose to Kara. Alex understood why she seemed to be fidgeting more than usual and didn't think anything of it when Lena asked to speak to Jeremiah alone.  
  
As they were leaving, Lena asked Alex to call Kara for her. Jeremiah even hugged Alex before they left.  
  
Kara was just receiving an ear-full from Winn and Names about how she had lied about _actually_ being married to Lena when an alert lit up Winn's computer screen, "Holy.. Guys, I think that is a massive space ship leaving one of Lex's arsenals."

**Now You Have Someone That Will Stand Up For You, Always**

Lena should have known better. She should have seen Lillian's moves and countermoves. Of course, her mother would know Lena had let her heart get in the way of her head. She had always scolded Lena for her emotions, for the innate goodness inside of her that Lillian said clouded her judgement.  
  
CADMUS wanted Jeremiah back on their side. They needed his knowledge of the Phantom Zone, and they needed LCorp's universal positioning system. It only took Lena a short conversation with Jeremiah to deduce their plan; however, her plan to thwart the planned trajectory of the spacecraft backfired the moment Supergirl was spotted outside of LCorp.  
  
She had hoped having Kara sealed in her office would allow enough time to alert Kara that something was amiss, but not enough time for Lillian to notice.  
  
Now, Lena and Jeremiah were caged with at least a thousand aliens, headed straight for The Phantom Zone. That primal instinct inside of her took hold as the hatch closed.  
  
"Jeremiah, do you still have that wedding band I gave you?"  
  
"Yeah, here. Why?"  
  
Lena removed her own wedding ring from her finger, "We have to get to the control panel."  
  
"What are you..?"  
  
Lena held one band in each hand on the top and bottom sides of the lock, placing Kara's on the top, "I enhanced Kara's band with an electromagnetic chip, that way if she ever lost it being Supergirl, it would come to us. It's also made with a synthetic titanium I developed so even she can't break it, but it stops when it senses the heat radiated from the skin. She pushed a small button on the rock of her own ring, and Kara's ring broke the lock then levitated in midair above Lena's finger.  
  
Jeremiah pulled the cage open quickly, "You're definitely my daughter."  
  
Lena and Jeremiah ran to the front of the ship. As it picked up speed, Lena was slammed against the opposite wall, and Jeremiah held tight to the chair in front of the control panel. Lena looked up to see his fingers slipping and through the glass, there was Kara, pushing back against the craft.  
  
Their eyes met. Lena pleading for Kara's to hold on until the blackness faded in and her eyes closed.  
  
  
The world slowly came into focus. Bright white light, clouded blue eyes, a soft voice whispering, "Lena?"  
  
Lena's voice croaked, "Kara, my hero."  
  
Kara squeezed her hand tightly, kissing it again and again, laughing and crying all at once, "I thought I'd lost you. I stopped the ship, but then we brought you here and you've been in a coma for a week and.."  
  
Lena loosened the hold Kara had on her hand and removed the band that was next to her own wedding ring, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Kara was a sobbing, adorable mess, and Lena couldn't help joining in before adding, "I'd ask you in a more romantic setting, but last time I planned this big ordeal only to end up on a spaceship headed towards the Phantom Zone, so I'd rather not wait any longer. You know, just in case my life is in danger again."  
  
"Yes. That's probably for the best. Of course, I'll marry you."  
"What about the President and my mother? Your identity? The world doesn't know you're Supergirl, do they?"  
"Impeached and arrested, and no. J'onn wiped that memory. Now, you need to relax. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No, just stay here with me."  
  
"Always."  
  
More than having someone who would stand up for you, Lena counted her blessings. The beautiful sight of Kara's smile, the sweet sound of Kara's laughter, the soft touch of Kara's fingertips brushing across her jaw, the scent of Kara's hair falling like a curtain around their faces, and the taste of love on Kara's lips. Lena was just as lucky to have someone to stand up for.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing Supercorp, so I hope it's enjoyable. I love all amounts of comments and kudos!


End file.
